So are you an Albino, a Vampire, or an Albino Vampire?
by Traffic9991
Summary: Soul is given a Death-scythe mission from Shinigami himself, but he wasn't given any orders on what he had to do exactly. Just that he had to go to Japan alone and to stay there until he was told otherwise. While undercover, a certain accident-prone chibi vampire sees him and comes to the conclusion that HE'S a vampire too... Well Soul wasn't ever much of a day person anyway...


**Let's Whisper About the New Kid!**

It was a cloudy fall morning as everyone's favorite odd couple, Kenta Usui and Karin Maaka, as they walked together from their respective homes in the western districts to school.

Ever since Kenta moved into the city, he and Maaka had become very close friends; close enough where anyone who saw the two assumed they were dating or in love, which they were but the two were both too stupid and in denial to admit it.

The main reason they're nearly inseparable though was because Kenta knew Maaka's secret. She was a vampire. And it was his duty to look after her during the daytime since her family couldn't because the sun exposure would kill them otherwise; the only reason Karin wasn't affected by this was because she's a blood-producing vampire as opposed to a blood-sucking one. Young Karin was the oddity among the family of vampires for she didn't have the night-vision they did, could still walk in the day, had no talent with controlling bats, or manipulating the memories of those she injected with blood.

Before the two could have an adorably awkward lovey-dovey scene that one could only find in a romantic comedy, Maki, Karin's childhood friend, saw the two and ran towards them.

"Hey guys! You're not gonna believe the news I just heard!"

At the sound of her voice, Maaka spun around and enthusiastically waved Maki over; while Kenta only managed a groggy head-nod, brought on by his skipping of breakfast that morning.

"Wow Kenta! You seriously look tired," Maki examined before a devilish grin grew on her face as she continued, "Did my precious little Karin wear you out last night?"

Well nothing wakes you up faster than a friend accusing you of deflowering the girl next door, because the two girls learned two things about Kenta that morning: 1) Like anyone else his face did get red when he was embarrassed but he was only able to cover it up about as well as Maaka, and 2) The young man could REALLY hit those high notes when he put his mind to it.

"Uggh! God Maki, why do you have to say things like that!" Kenta exclaimed. The young maiden in question was honestly glad that Kenta was getting Maki's attention; otherwise everyone would have noticed that she was just as red-faced as Usui.

"So uh, Maki," Karin interjected in the hopes of changing the subject, "What was it that you wanted to tell us?"

The teenager gave her friend a quizzical look for a moment before her eyes shot open in realization, "Oh yeah! I was going to tell you before I got distracted by taunting you two lovebirds," she grinned.

The two _lovebirds_ just shot back with annoyed grunts and what was possibly the middle finger, though Maki decided to let it got because in all honesty it was just too much fun to mess with them.

"So anyway," she continued, "We're going to be getting a new transfer student! From AMERICA," the teen sighed as her two friends were practically able to see the sparkles in her

"And… This is a good thing?" Kenta asked with a slight hesitation at the chance he wasn't ready for the answer… And he was right, he wasn't ready.

"YES THIS IS A GOOD THING," Maki yelled, "Unlike you guys, the rest of us still have to find love!"

While still embarrassed by Maki's continued comments about her and Usui being a couple, Karin still decided to follow her childhood friend's crazy train of thought **[A.N.: Ba-Zing!]**

"Okay so you want to find a boyfriend," Karin elaborated, "But why from America," she asked.

"No, it's not that he's from America; it's that… Okay maybe it is, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't be exited that we're getting a new transfer student today!"

As Kenta watch as his friend's sanity came more and more into question by the minute, he couldn't help but compare her to a predatory animal that you'd see on one of those nature shows who would stalk and analyze their prey weeks in advanced before finally going for the kill. It was at that moment that he learned that a lovesick woman was someone to be feared…

When the trio finally arrived to school, their teacher made her rounds and began class normally. As Maki waited impatiently, Usui couldn't help but reminisce when it was his first day coming here and was late because he had gotten lost. That's probably what happened to the transfer student, which was more than likely considering he was from another country and wasn't used to the way the streets were in Japan.

Though as soon as the thought entered his head, the classroom door slide open and, who everyone assumed was, the new transfer student. He strolled in with his back slouched forward like the McDonald's arches while wearing this black and yellow sports jacket. Though no one expected an American to exactly blend in with everyone, but this kid stuck out like a green hat with an orange bill. If his attire and posture didn't make him stick out enough, his snow-like hair and pasty skin gave him the impression of being an old man but his young features said otherwise. Another thing that the class noticed about the new transfer student was his eyes… His terrifying eyes that seemed to glow a crimson red and would probably pierce even the hearts of the toughest of delinquents at their school.

It was then a student decided to scream, "Hey! Who's the old kid!"

Completely embarrassed by this behavior the teacher then yelled, "Who said that!"

After a couple of moments of silence, it was clear that no one was going to fess up so the transfer student decided to just continue on with introductions, "Hey, um, my name's Soul."

Soul then went towards the chalk board to write his full name: _Soul Eater Evans_. Initially the teacher just thought that "Eater" was just a nickname he liked to go by, but as soon as she checked her files; it was right there in black and white too. Though it's no stranger than his first name, "Soul," the teacher still couldn't help but raise an eyebrow but decided to stay quiet to avoid possibly offending their new student.

"As some of you probably know I'm from America," Soul continued, "And I like… _Cool _things I guess… Um, is there anymore you want me to say?"

"Oh, no, that's alright Mr. Evans. You can take your seat anywhere you would like."

Soul decided to sit furthest in the back, because that's what he did… Cool things, like sitting all the way in the back.

Though no one noticed, it was Karin in particular who had her eyes glued to the new transfer student known as Soul Eater Evans.

'There are… There are other vampires who could walk in the day like me?' Maaka wondered.

She had made sure to pay as close attention to him as he spoke, and the one thing she noticed about him before anyone else did was his teeth. His shark-like teeth, that convinced her that this new student was a vampire.

Another thought then entered her head, 'I wonder if he has to use all of his teeth when he bites his victims?"

_**A.N.: Wow, so for those of you who are familiar with my writing, this style's a little new to me so please bear with it. Well, it seems I've turned Maki into a psycho… In all honesty, I do like her character, but she never really had much depth but as Karin's childhood friend and as the one who torments her relationship with Kenta… But that's just me (maybe I'm wrong, who knows). I have no real layout plan for this fanfic (surprisingly) but I felt like writing this little story for fun and who knows, maybe it'll be well-received or maybe it'll become infamous (a la "Forbidden Fruit: The Temptation of Edward Cullen")**_

_**So I hope to receive some honest feedback from anyone who reads this, whether it be good or bad, because I'm honestly curious on what you guys think of this.**_

_**For the record, I probably won't update as other writers since I've been preoccupied with my soon-to-be-published book of short stories (as well as my other fics). ~Traffic9991**_


End file.
